The present technique relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, information management apparatuses, information management methods, recording media, and information processing systems, and particularly relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information management apparatus, an information management method, a recording medium, and an information processing system which are capable of providing services using electronic money of high value for users and electronic money companies.
In recent years, electronic money has been widely used. For example, services utilizing electronic money through IC cards, cellular phones, and smart phones have been widely provided.
A number of the services organize campaigns such as a campaign for offering a product by a drawing to users who use a predetermined amount of electronic money or who use electronic money a predetermined number of times within a predetermined period of time, for example.
Furthermore, a technique of combining a credit card function and electronic money has been also proposed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-317040, for example).